


Sing Me A Lullaby

by AelinElentiya



Series: The Dreams That Are Answered [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Lullabies, daddy!Rhys, mommy!feyre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinElentiya/pseuds/AelinElentiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Contains Spoilers For A Court of Mist and Fury, so if you haven’t read it avoid this please.** </p><p>Years after A Court of Mist and Fury, all threats have been defeated and the Courts are at peace with one another. Feyre and Rhys have started a family, and one night, Feyre comes across Rhys holding their daughter and singing her an Illyrian lullaby.</p><p>[There’s no plot, just pure, total fluff and a bit of feels because that’s the person I am. But there’s Feysand babies :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary, this contains spoilers for A Court of Mist and Fury so please don’t continue on if you have not read that.

I woke in the middle of the night, pure terror clutching at my chest for a moment as I felt across the bed and realized that Rhys was not there. I sat up, using my magic to turn the light on. Despite that it had been years since I had been forced to wake in a bed in the Spring Court, despite that it had been years since Rhys and I had been separated that way, every time I woke and he was not there, the fear consumed me and I forgot where I was for a moment. I doubted that it would ever go away. Even he still woke sometimes from nightmares, forgetting that he was not Under the Mountain with Amarantha, but with me, his mate, in our home in Velaris, and we were safe. We would never have to worry about Amarantha—or someone like her—ever hurting us or our Court again.  
I took a deep breath, calmed myself down, and crawled out of bed, shoving my feet into slippers. My robe magically found its way to me, as it always did, and I slipped it on as I left the room, quietly walking across the hallway to where I knew Rhys would be.  
I stopped before I entered the bedroom, listening. There was a light on in the room, and the door was open just enough that I could see him sitting in the rocking chair by the huge, floor-to-ceiling windows, the curtains flowing in the breeze.  
I often found him like this. In the first days after her birth, Rhys rarely left the nursery, holding our sweet Rhiannon in his arms. I’d teased him about it, saying that she would never sleep in her crib if he held her all night. But she was four months old now, and I still found him sitting in the rocking chair, holding her close. Most mothers had to beg their husbands to get up to feed the baby so they could sleep, but Rhys did it without needing to be asked. In fact, it was rare that I even got to feed her or change her at night even once.  
But I let him. Rhys never believed he would ever find love, let alone a mate, let alone a child. So I let him have this time, when the rest of the world was sleeping, to hold his daughter in his arms, to whisper to her, to tell her stories.  
I honestly hadn’t thought it was possible for me to fall even more in love with him, but the moment I saw him with our daughter, our beautiful Rhiannon—named after his sister—, I melted. There was something about seeing him with a baby, our baby, that made my heart sigh with happiness.  
I continued watching him for a moment, and then I realized something. Although it was very common to find him talking to Rhiannon, tonight, he was... he was singing. I went completely still. I’d never, ever heard Rhys sing. Not once in the years we’d been together. I didn’t sing, either, so I just accepted that it was something he didn’t do. But he was definitely singing as he held our precious daughter in his arms and rocked her.  
I could tell that it was in Illyrian, and it sounded like it was a lullaby, but I didn’t know what it meant. I'd only learned a few basic phrases of Illyrian, and much preferred to hear the rough language from his lips. I found it very erotic when he spoke in Illyrian, and he did so when we were in the privacy of our bedroom many nights. But, I’d never imagined that Illyrians would have lullabies. And Cauldron, to hear one, to hear song coming from Rhys’ lips... it brought tears springing to my eyes, and I quickly wiped them away.  
“I know you’re there, you know,” Rhys said, pausing in his singing.  
I stepped into the room, and winnowed over to the rocking chair. “Sorry,” I said. “I woke up and you weren’t there, so I followed your scent here.”  
“Ria woke up,” he said, using his special name for her. “And wouldn’t go back to sleep. So I changed her and tried to rock her back to sleep, but she still cried... so I thought maybe a lullaby might work.”  
I smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. “It was beautiful,” I said.  
“My mother sang it to me when I was younger and had nightmares. She sang it to my sister, too. It’s been years since I’d last heard it. I probably got the words wrong,” he said.  
“You’ll have plenty of opportunities to get them right,” I said. I looked down at Rhiannon, sleeping peacefully in his arms, and smiled again. She had hair like mine, but her eyes were the same violet as her father’s. She’d gotten my nose, too, and chin. But she had Rhys’ mouth, the pointy ears of the Fae, and the same delicate skin we both had. She had shown no signs of magic yet, and we were both dreading the day it came. We knew she’d be powerful, strong, just like her parents. And while there was peace now between all of our Courts, now that the secret of Velaris was in the open and we had saved all of Prythian from the destruction, we were still terrified that Rhiannon would be in danger if she showed even an inkling that she had the same magic we both did. She would be hunted down. Just as Rhys had predicted all those years ago. There hadn’t been a child whose parents were not just a High Lord, but also a High Lady—a High Lady who had been Made into Fae. Her parentage alone was enough to fear for her safety, and if she had magic...  
“I can hear you worrying, you know,” he said. “It’ll be fine. The Courts are standing with us now, not against us, and if anyone tries to get near her, to hurt her... they’ll be dead before they can try. Besides, anyone who tried to go up against the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court would be extremely foolish. No one would dare risk our wrath.”  
I smiled. Yes, we were feared and respected and loved amongst not only our people, but the rest of Prythian as well. “I guess I just have a hard time accepting that we’re really safe,” I admitted. “Even though it’s been that way for five years, I still feel like I’m just waiting for something to come and ruin it all. Or to wake up and find that this is all just some vision and I’m still trapped Under the Mountain.”  
“I know,” he said. “It’s the same for me. But Feyre darling, we are safe. There is no threat coming for us. Not for the time being, anyway. We have a beautiful daughter, and all our friends and family are happy and safe. We have much to be thankful for. And we have all of eternity ahead of us.”  
The words calmed me almost instantly, as only Rhys could. He knew exactly what he needed to say so I would stop worrying, so that I’d calm down. “I love you,” I replied—the only response I could think of.  
“I love you, too,” he said. He stood then, and winnowed across the room to gently lay Rhiannon in her cradle. I joined him, and we both kissed her forehead and whispered our love in her ear. She slept soundly, so peaceful, so precious.  
And later, long after Rhys and I had gone back to bed, I lay my head on his bare chest, and his arm wrapped around me, and I smiled as I fell asleep, dreaming of the world that my beautiful daughter—and the other children I planned on having—would get to live in. And I was excited to see what eternity had in store for us.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the name Rhiannon which is the name of Welsh Goddess of the Moon, which I thought it was fitting since they are Night Court, and it sounded nice with Rhys and Feyre. :)


End file.
